


Gush

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jane accidentally makes Maura ejaculate as they secretly have sex in Angela’s garage during a family cookout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gush

Jane slipped into the garage where Maura had disappeared moments before to grab more ice from the extra freezer. She caught sight of her girlfriend bent over the low freezer and grinned, creeping up behind her and sliding her hands over her ass.

“Jane!” Maura jumped up, turning around in Jane’s arms, “What are you doing?”

Jane leaned forward and moved her lips along Maura’s neck, pushing her hair out of the way, “You look incredible,” she murmured against her skin, catching her earlobe between her teeth and tugging on it.

“Jane, we need to get back to the party, your mother is waiting…” She trailed off as Jane sucked lightly on her pulse point, reaching behind her and closing the lid of the freezer.

“Let’s not talk about my mom right now,” Jane growled as she pushed Maura onto the freezer, dragging her fingernails up her thighs to the hem of her skirt.

“Jane,” Maura’s voice betrayed her failing resistance, and Jane could feel herself slowly winning the fight. She bit down on Maura’s neck, the smoothed her tongue over her skin as Maura’s back arched against her.

She moved her hands to the front of Maura’s blouse, her fingers working the buttons loose. She kissed each new inch of exposed flesh as she went, pushing the fabric of the top out of her way until it was open and loose around Maura’s frame.

“Everyone is – ah! – everyone is waiting,” Maura tripped over her words as Jane bit down on her collarbone, again smoothing her skin with her tongue and making Maura moan, the sound causing a smile to spread across Jane’s lips.

“They aren’t, they’re all arguing over how long to cook the burgers,” Jane murmured, her hands cupping Maura’s breasts through the lace of her bra, “Just relax, Maur.”

She pushed the lace aside and flicked her tongue against her nipple, her hand sliding between her legs. Maura moaned, her hips rolling against Jane’s hand, and Jane grinned. She reached underneath Maura’s skirt and tugged her panties off, dropping them on the freezer next to her and trailing her fingers through her wetness, moaning softly.

Maura whimpered, and Jane grabbed her legs behind her knees and tugged her to the edge of the freezer, kneeling in front of her and shoving her skirt up around her waist. She flattened her tongue against Maura’s slit and licked her, slowly, her tongue rolling over her clit and making her moan. She flicked her tongue against the swollen bundle of nerves before pushing it inside her.

Maura groaned and threw her head back, one hand coming to rest on the back of Jane’s head, tangling in her curls. Jane moved her tongue back to Maura’s clit and stroked it at a steady pace, slipping two fingers inside her and pumping in and out slowly, curling her fingertips against her. Maura groaned and bucked her hips against Jane’s hand, tugging her back up to standing.

Jane kissed her and Maura moaned at the taste of herself on Jane’s lips. She was murmuring something incoherent and Jane lowered her ear to her lips.

“What is it, baby?” she husked.

“M-more,” Maura panted, and Jane immediately added a third finger, moaning as Maura tightened around her digits, drawing them deeper inside. Jane curled them against her again, watching as Maura moaned again.

Jane moved her thumb to brush against Maura’s clit with each stroke of her fingers, pushing them in harder and faster as Maura’s moans became louder.

“Harder, Jane,” Maura gasped, and Jane obliged, putting her hands over Maura’s mouth as she started to scream, muffling her groans as she clamped down hard on Jane’s fingers. Jane continued to move in and out of her and suddenly felt a warm gush over her fingers. Her eyes grew wide and Maura practically wailed into her hand and collapsed against her, panting.

“Maur? Are you okay, did I…do something…are you hurt?” Jane felt panicked even as Maura contracted around her fingers with gradually fading spasms.

After a long moment she lifted her head shakily, “I…you made me…ejaculate…” she whispered weakly, running a shaking hand over her eyes.

Confusion crossed Jane’s face as she surveyed Maura’s state, “I didn’t even know women could…um,” Jane cleared her throat, “Is that a good thing?”

Maura’s throaty laugh almost made Jane come on the spot, “Oh, yes, Jane, it was very…very good.”

She groaned and shuddered as Jane slowly pulled her fingers out of her. She pushed Maura’s hair out of her face with her other hand.

“Guess we better get back to the party,” Jane said with a playful smile.

“You go…I need a minute…before I can stand up again.”

Jane smirked and swaggered out of the garage, leaving behind a limp Maura to contemplate exactly how she could return a favor quite like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/34083076452/gush-rizzles-request


End file.
